


“I’m sure I'll bump into you again.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Tig and his old lady first meeting, he’s 49, she’s just turning 28 but she’s got nothing to lose. ( he has no kids, ex wife. All that baggage)”





	“I’m sure I'll bump into you again.”

An annoyed grunt left you as you reached up on your tippy toes for the third time, stretching up to try and grab the box of cake mix from the top shelf. Your fingers brushed against it, nearly gripping the edge before it just toppled over backward, completely out of your reach now.

“Need help there, doll?” 

You turned around to find a tall man standing behind you, eyes blue as the ocean. You gave him a once-over, eyes catching the leather kutte he wore, the unmistakable patches adorning his chest letting you know exactly who he was before you’d even exchanged words. 

“Uh, yeah. I just need that box right there.” 

The man nodded, waiting for you to step away before he easily reached up and grabbed the box, handing it to you. 

“Just one?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Can you hand me the frosting underneath it too please?”

With a nod, he grabbed the container of frosting as well and handed that over too with a smile. 

“Anything else?” 

Shaking your head, you returned the smile. 

“Nope that’s it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m Alex by the way. You can call me Tig though, that’s what everyone calls me around here. I’ve seen you around a couple times lately, did you just move?” 

Placing the baking items into your cart, you nodded, leaning against the handle. 

“About a month ago. I’m just starting to get out now that the house and all that is settled.” 

“That’s cool.” 

“Yeah.”

You both stood there for a moment, smiling and nodding at each other, not knowing what else to say. 

“You’re beautiful by the way.” 

Your smile widened and you laughed, the sound breathtaking for Tig. He’s seen you around plenty of times this week, at the shops, then at the gas station, then at the laundromat. He thought you were beautiful, a breath of fresh air in comparison to all the same faces he was used to. The age gap was different though. You couldn't have been over thirty, probably late twenties and he doubted you'd want anything to do with a man his age. Plus, the longer you were around, the more you would find out about the club and most likely not speak to him ever again, so he was going to milk this for as long as he could. Maybe if he played his cards right, he’d at least get some fun for the night. 

“Thank you.” 

That was as far as your response went and your hands gripped onto the cart, starting to push it slowly as you pointed down the rest of the aisle. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you. I’ll see you around.” 

Tig nodded, not wanting the interaction to be over so quickly and reached out to grab your elbow softly. 

“Same here. Listen uh, if you don’t have any plans this weekend, maybe we could go for a couple drinks?”

You were quiet for a moment, mulling it over in your head before you nodded, with a wink. 

“I’ll think about it and let you know.” 

With that, you turned around and continued to push the cart, Tig calling after you. 

“How?”

“I’m sure I'll bump into you again.”


End file.
